Is It Too Late?
by niallerslovelydance
Summary: An alternate ending for "Too Late"


**Yep. The time has come for me to rewrite an alternate ending. I promised and well, I need to do it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Regular Show or any of its characters. **

_(Rigby's Point of View)_

Uggggg. I can't take it any more. I can't ever seem to do anything right. Benson has told me over and over again that I should just quit, so he doesn't have to keep threatening to fire me because I'm just a good for nothing slacker, Skips is too smart to hang out with me because I haven't earned my high school diploma, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost don't even care, and well Pops, is well just Pops. But what hurts the most, is that my best friend Mordecai has even given up on me. Today he told me he didn't care if I just died and that if I did everyone would be better off.

_**Flashback-**_

"_RIGBY, MAN WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT?" Mordecai yelled at me. My smirk rubbed off my face in an instant. "Come on man, it was just a joke." _

_His face turned bright red, like when Benson's does when we slack off. This time I knew I had gone to far. _

_"YOU JUST RUINED MY CHANCE WITH MARGARET" _

_Early today, Mordecai had told me he was going to pick up his courage and ask her out. I thought to help calm him down that I would play a small prank. When we arrived at the coffee shop, Margaret stopped by, took our order, and went to get it. While Mordecai was occupied staring at her, snickered. _

_Margaret came back with our coffee's. I watched as Mordecai was preoccupied, and then I put the little bomb, I borrowed from Skips and placed it into Mordecai's coffee. At first it did nothing, but with my luck, it went off just as Mordecai went to ask Margaret out. The coffee not only exploded on Mordecai but as well as Margaret._

_She must have thought it was a prank and grew angry at Mordecai as well as I._

_"Uggh, Thanks a lot Mordecai and Rigby!" she then stormed off. _

_Mordecai turned to me. "RIBGY,MAN WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT?" _

_"Come on man it was just a joke."_

_"YOU JUST RUNIED MY CHANCES WITH MARGARET!" _

_Putting my head down, I tried once again to apologize. "I'm sor-_

_But Mordecai interrupted me. "YOU'RE ALWAYS SAYING YOU'RE SORRY RIGBY. ITS NOT COOL. YOU ALWAYS SCREW UP. MAN. GOD. YOU PISS ME OFF SO MUCH. I WOULDN'T CARE IF YOU EVEN DIED, BETTER YET EVERYONE WOULD BE BETTER OFF IF YOU DID." _

_My heart just stopped. I couldn't respond. Everyone was staring in our direction, but I couldn't muster a look at anyone. Without thinking, I pulled out my money, layed it on the table and left._

**End flashback.**

They all think I just laugh it off. 'Oh that's just Rigby' or 'Who cares what Rigby thinks? He doesn't have a high school diploma remember?'

They laugh in my face and I haven't cracked a smile in a few months now. In the bathroom, I looked in the mirror and thought about what Mordecai said. Maybe it would be best if I just died, its not like anyone would care anyways.

I grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills that Benson kept in the bathroom cabinet and stalked off towards our room. Closing the door, I slide to the ground, tears that I have held back for many months now, sliding down my cheeks.

Looking at the bottle once more, I shiver, knowing that this the cowards way. But its the only way to make everyone happy.

Standing up, I walk over towards the desk and sit down. Maybe its best that I just write them a letter.

_(Mordecai's point of view)_

As I walk back towards the house, I can't help but feel a little guilty. The way I acted towards Rigby today was uncalled for. I mean he screwed up like he always does, but I did to. I said something to Rigby that I can never forgive myself for. "I WOULDN'T CARE IF YOU EVEN DIED, BETTER YET EVERYONE WOULD BE BETTER OFF IF YOU DID."

Why the H would I say that to him? Of course I would care. Shaking my head, I walked towards the restroom to take a piss. However, I noticed that the cabinet was open. I peered inside and noticed something missing. But what?

It finally dawned on me. The Sleeping Pills.

Oh God.

Forgetting about the bathroom, I took off running towards our bed room. Turning the nob I found it to be locked. I smacked my head against my palm. Of course he would lock the door. I tried to break down the door but it was impossible. So I had to get Skips or Muscle Man. Looking at the door, only one thought ran through my head. Please don't do anything stupid Rigby, I'm sorry.

(_Rigby's .)_

**Dear Mordecai and others,**

**If your reading this, then I must already be dead, just like you all wanted right? Stupid little high school dropout- gone. Meaning you don't have to worry whether or not something's done or have someone play 'stupid' jokes on you anymore. Because now, finally the slacker's gone. Finally after years of pestering you guys, I have killed myself. Killed myself because of you. All of you have lead me to the breaking point. Oh, you all thought that I, Rigby, took all those insults that came my way, in stride. No, I did not. The words you all said to me, killed a piece of me everyday. Each and ever day, I began to lose more of myself. Mordecai, I want to let you know that I am sorry. I'm sorry I was such an idiot. And sorry that I messed up your chances with your girl and sorry that I was such a lousy best friend. But what you said to me today was that last I could take. You said and I quote **_"I WOULDN'T CARE IF YOU EVEN DIED, BETTER YET EVERYONE WOULD BE BETTER OFF IF YOU DID."_ **This made me sad and angry. Sad that you wouldn't care, and angry because I thought you cared for me as I did for you; a brother. Hehe, I guess I was wrong huh? However, bro, I forgive you. Because really, I can never truly be mad with you. After you are finished reading this letter, I don't want you doing anything stupid like killing yourself. You're too smart for suicide. And I want you and the guys not to beat yourselves up over this either. I want you to live and be happy. So goodbye and fare well. This is the end of the road. Well at for me it is. **

**P.S.-Benson, I have finished my chores for the day so don't worry. **

**P.P.S.-Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Pops, and Benson, yes you too Benson, I have always thought of you as my beloved friends. **

**And Mordecai, my best friend, my brother, I will miss you so much. You don't know how much I looked up to you. What with your high school diploma and beautiful (almost) girlfriend. Dude, I was so envious. Just now that I will miss you and that I love you. **

**Yours, Rigby.**

Putting the pen down, Rigby sighed and closed his eyes. Tears fell down onto the letter. Wiping them away, Rigby finally looked down at the open pill botlte. He emptied the whole bottle in his hand.

Bringing his hand up to his mouth, he closed his eyes as he choked all the pills down his throat. Before he knew it, Rigby found himself falling to the floor. Before he was enclosed in the dark, he could have sworn he heard someone yelling his name.

_(Mordecai's point of view)_

Just my luck. They were all eating lunch gathered in the kitchen. " Muscle Man, Skips I need your help!" I said panting. The two just looked at me. But I knew I didn't have time to explain. I forced them both up and took off towards my room. They both looked at each other, shrugged and followed.

Reaching my room, I instructed them to knock down the they could, Benson and Pops came inside from the park.

"What are you guys doing?" Benson asked supisouly. Briefly I informed of what I feared what was taking place at this moment. Without hesitation the two brought down the door.

Running in, my heart stopped. There layed Rigby on the floor, with the bottle in his hand. I ran over to him and began to check him. Tears began falling and all I could do was hold his lifeless body. Skips, came over and checked for a pulse. "Call an ambulance." Looking up at skips, I shook my head. "Why?"

"Theres a pulse but its faint." Pops must have went because he was the only one not there. As I held onto Rigby's body, Muscle Man brought me a piece of paper. I scanned over it and cried even harder. He tried killing himself over us.

The paramedics came and put his bottle on the stretcher. Without them asking , I hopped into the back of the vehicle while Benson and the others followed in the golf cart.

Rigby, please, you got to live.

We reached the hospital in less than five minutes, where they wheeled away Rigby.

The hours passed and soon I and everyone else became restless. Each of us just hoped that he made it.

Two hours after he went in, a doctor came out. Dr. Smith took a look at his clipboard and spoke. "Are you friends of Rigby?"

"Yes, sir. Doc. What happened?" Dr. Smith looked back grimly at the board. "We mangaed to pup his stomach of all the pills, you may see him , as he is awake. But we want to keep him under suicide watch."

I nodded. "What room?"

"177"

I didn't pay attention to the rest as I found myself sprinting down the hall. Swinging open the door, I found Rigby staring at a blank wall.

Moving closer, he didn't turn to look at me. "why?"

The hoarse question stopped me in my tracks. " What?"

He then turned to look at me with a glare. "Why did you save me? I thought you didn't care?"

"Oh Rigby! I do" I said rushing over to him and pulling him into a hug. I felt a shaking body and thought it was me when I heard him cry out. "I just didn't want to be a bother anymore!"

I pulled back and wiped the tears off my face as well. " Rigby, your not a bother!"

"I thought I was." Before I had a chance to reply the door slide open and the rest of the gang piled in. "Bro your not." Muscle man said standing close to the.

The rest of us nodded. Skips tried to smile. "Your like the annoying brother that annoys us, but we still love you."

Rigby smiled. "Really?"

"Really, Rigby, but if you ever do this again. Your fired!" Benson said angrily, yet still concerned.

I hugged him again and pulled back to stare into his eyes. "We never want to lose you agian dude. You really scared us.

_(Rigby's point of view)_

"We never want to lose you again dude. You scared really scared us.

I and took one of his hands. "I promise to get help Mordecai. And I promise never to pull stunt like this."

"Good."

Looking around at the others, I realized that I never wanted to leave behind my family. I knew now that they really do care. And for the first time in the few months, I cracked a sincere smile. "Yea."

**well I'm finished. I hope you guys like it. No flaming.~ **


End file.
